Pedestal
by ebullience
Summary: Relena is tired of Heero's inferiority complex. [1XR]


Pedestal  
By Ebullience

Chapter one: Deliberation

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but one day…muahahaha...just kidding.

_This could be the end of everything so why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
-Keane_

"I love you, Heero. I know you love me too." Her voice was steady and unwavering; calm because endless meetings with stubborn politicians had trained her to be. She looked at him defiantly, daring him to challenge her.

"I do," he affirmed, because it was true.

"Then why can't you be with me?" she asked, frustrated. Her words rose in volume.

The question was followed by silence, except for the sound of her harsh breathing. She lost her composure.

"Tell me!" she screamed at him. Her face was contorted with grief and anger and she didn't look like the woman he loved.

"A relationship would interfere with my ability to protect you."

She laughed wryly, shaking her head. "You're lying, Heero. I know nothing could distract you from your obligation. Don't think I'm _stupid_ enough to fall for that."

He closed his eyes.

"I would taint you," he said, tired and resigned.

"_Taint _me?" she asked, staring at him in disbelief. But she could see that he was being honest. And that hurt the most.

He opened his eyes then and nodded.

She laughed hoarsely. "Are you kidding me? What do you think I am? Some virginal angel that fell from the fucking sky?" she spit at him sarcastically, "I'm human too, Heero. I'm already tainted."

Then she walked away from him, and he let her go.

He had the vague feeling that he had let something precious slip out of his hands.

Heero stood outside of Colonel Une's office in full uniform and waited to be acknowledged.

"Preventor Yuy," the stern woman regarded him smoothly, repositioning her glasses.

He entered and she motioned for him to take a seat. He took the plush chair across from her.

"There have been some issues concerning Ms. Dorlian's safety recently, as I'm sure you are aware of."

"Hn."

She continued, "The conference Ms. Dorlian will be attending next week has caused discomfiture among the people. There will almost certainly be more assassination attempts."

She paused in contemplation and her features softened. It almost looked like she was a different person.

"It's strange how she can be so loved and hated at the same time, isn't it?"

Heero waited for her face to revert back to the professional mask she always wore.

"I believe it would be in her best interest if you relocated into her mansion."

He didn't reply.

She frowned and her voice was laced with disapproval. "You are best suited to this job, Heero. However, if you do not wish to, I can easily find a replacement."

"I'll do it."

"Then you are dismissed."

She wasn't there the first day Heero moved in. Heero frowned; he knew her schedule and there were no meetings planned for that day.

Pagan, who had opened the door for him, informed him that she was "out with a suitor."

It seemed like thebutler was mocking him.

"Who is he?" Heero asked, and he told himself that he was the one who had pushed her away. He had no right to stop her from falling in love with someone else.

"A young representative from a neighboring colony. He is the perfect match for Miss Relena; he is intelligent, wealthy, and kind. His background is completely unblemished. Be assured, Miss Relena is quite safe with him."

"Hn," Heero replied. He would do a thorough background check on the man later on.

Heero carried his single black suitcase up the winding stairs, following Pagan. He was led up into a hallway of large, elaborately decorated doors.

The old man stopped in front of a door and turned to him with an expression of dislike on his usually kind face.

"This is your room, Mr. Yuy," his tone barely civil. Then, his eyebrows knit together and looked like he was deep in contemplation. "Miss Relena resides in the room next to yours."

He nodded and Pagan left to tend to his other responsibilities.

The room was sparse and impeccably neat. A single bed, a desk, a washroom, and a closet. Only the bare necessities. Heero was surprised such a room existed in the intricate building.

Heero unpacked his belongings and make a mental note in his brain to be informed of all of Relena's comings and goings in the future. He felt unfamiliarly anxious not knowing where she was.

Heero typed rapidly at his laptop, the screen casting a blue glow on his features. His lips were pressed together tightly and his eyes were cold.

Relena had come back from her outing. He had waited impatiently for her return, but now he wished she hadn't come back at all.

When he had first heard them in her room an hour ago, he told himself that he was wrong. It couldn't be happening. Because Relena was perfect. She wouldn't let herself be lessened and dirtied by someone so much inferior to her.

It took him a while to accept it.

The night was late, and the moon shone in with sympathy.

If he listened, he could still hear them. He could hear her being damaged by someone else. He told himself that it didn't matter anymore, but his heart wrenched painfully despite his demands. His fingers flew across the keys quicker, searching desperately for anything that could damage the other man's reputation.

Anything to kill the fucking bastard.

The questions that flooded his mind refused to be halted. Was this the first time? Was she trying to hurt him? Did she know he could hear them?

And the pedestal he had placed her upon was lowered.

AN: Sorry if there's any problems with the spelling/grammar. Just me and my Word hehe. Anyway, I don't know if I'm going to continue this…because I was just bored and I don't really have any ideas for where this story is going. P

EDIT:

I didn't notice that the characters were so OOC…sorry I haven't watched GW for a couple of years now …; But bear with me okay? )


End file.
